


That's Enough For Me

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of disapproval, can Harry and Draco's relationship last? Inspired by Train's "If It's Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough For Me

As the rest of England was awaking to alarms or cooking breakfast before dropping kids off at school, Harry Potter was pulling off his shoes and falling back on his bed, fully clothed. He knew he was going to have to get right back up and disrobe, but he reveled in the feeling of a soft mattress beneath him.

He knew his fellow Aurors wondered why he had volunteered for the night shift. They had been decent enough to keep their musing to themselves. The truth was that working during the day placed him too much in the limelight. By sleeping the day away, he avoided press conferences, gossip magazines, and the obligatory dinner invitations from the newly married Weasleys. He loved his best friends, but dinners were growing increasingly awkward and he was always approached for autographs.

There was only one person whose opinion mattered in the situation. Draco had been aggravatingly noncommittal in his response to Harry's decision. He had shrugged his shoulders and said, "What the Merlin do I care what shift you work?" It had almost ruined their relationship, until the next day when Draco put in a request to be moved to the night shift.

As Harry smiled at the memory he heard the front door open and shut. Soon he felt an added weight to the mattress. He heard a sigh. "Tough day at work?"

Draco sighed. "I need a shower." He forced himself off the bed and swayed all the way to the bathroom.

Harry pulled himself up on his elbows, and stared at the blood stain on the bed. With a scowl he followed his boyfriend to the bathroom. "Is that yours or someone else's?"

There was a moment of silence. "It's McCoy's." Harry took in a sharp breath. Scottie McCoy was Draco's partner.

Draco sighed. "He'll live."

Harry nodded and left Draco alone to his thoughts. Their relationship had lasted so long because they both appreciated the value of alone time.

There had been rumors about marriage between the two of them. When Harry had jokingly mentioned it to Draco, the blond had gone silent. Harry didn't bring it up anymore. He was happy enough with their relationship and didn't want to risk scaring Draco away.

Sometimes Harry would get into short bouts of depression. He had always wanted a large family. If Draco didn't even want to commit to marriage, then there was no way he would commit to kids. He was sure that as the savior of the wizarding world any orphanage would allow him to adopt as a single parent. But again, Harry loved Draco too much to risk bringing a kid into the equation.

Hermione and Ron didn't understand the relationship. They didn't know how he could just forget everything Draco had ever done. But Harry believed everyone deserved a second chance; and Draco had more than made up for his past transgressions.

A week later Harry walked through the front door to find a fire burning in the fireplace. He was surprised that Draco had beaten him home and entered the living room with trepidation. Draco had been stone cold all week. Harry knew he blamed himself for McCoy's injury. Seeing no sign of his boyfriend Harry collapsed into the sofa and stared into the fire. He started when Draco sat beside him. He watched Draco watch the flames. The blond played with a small box in his hand. He turned to Harry and handed him the box.

Harry opened the box to find a gold band framing a ring of diamonds. He turned to Draco in surprise. "What is this?"

Draco smiled. "It's an engagement ring."

Harry's mouth opened and closed with no sound. It had been pretty clear what Draco thought of marriage. Harry wouldn't let him do this just for Harry's sake. "Are you sure? I mean we're so different. Everyone has bets on how long we'll last. Our friends don't approve and the Aurors only tolerate the relationship because of who I am. What do we have to keep this working?"

Draco smiled more brightly. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes…"

"And you love me?"

Harry frowned. "Of course."

Draco pulled Harry close. "Well, that's enough for me."


End file.
